modao_zushifandomcom-20200223-history
Wen Chao
Wen Chao (温晁, Wēn Cháo) was the youngest son of Wen Ruohan, the leader of the Qishan Wen Sect. Appearance Wen Chao's looks could be described as barely passable for handsome and a little greasy, like his hair. Novel, Chapter 51 Personality Wen Chao was a pompous man who considered it natural for others to yield to him. He enjoyed attention, flaunting himself before other sects at various events. Novel, Chapter 51 Despite this arrogance, Wen Chao was unskilled in both sword work and archery, and tended to panic in dangerous situations. Novel, Chapter 51Novel, Chapter 52 Wen Chao was promiscuous, choosing a new lover about every six months despite his marriage. Novel, Chapter 61 Like his father, Wen Chao also displayed a sadistic streak, expressing enjoyment at Jiang Cheng's anguish when his golden core was melted, and delighting in the idea of giving Wei Wuxian a slow, torturous death. Novel, Chapter 60 History Archery Competition Wen Chao fully expected to win the archery competition at the Qishan Wen Sect's grand Discussion Conference. When Wen Ning asked to participate, Wen Chao insisted that he prove his skills and mocked him when his nerves failed. However, Wen Chao's archery skills were quite dismal, though he refused to exit the field. In the end, Lan Xichen, Wei Wuxian, Jin Zixuan, and Lan Wangji placed among the top four, causing Wen Chao to resent them. Novel, Chapter 51 Training Camp Wen Chao was assigned to manage the Qishan Wen Sect's training camp for other sect's disciples. With his personal bodyguard Wen Zhuliu backing him, all of the guest disciples' swords were confiscated on the first day of training. Novel, Chapter 51 Wen Chao proved to be an exasperating taskmaster. He gave daily speeches and required the trainees to cheer for him. Moreover, he forced the disciples to be on the front lines during night hunts. Wen Chao appeared only at the last moment to kill the prey the trainees had already weakened through battle, and then took all the credit. Novel, Chapter 51 Despite the presence of his mistress Wang Lingjiao, Wen Chao turned his lecherous gaze towards Mianmian, and harassed her constantly. Novel, Chapter 52 Tortoise of Slaughter Wen Chao forced his trainees to search for the cave of an undisclosed creature on Dusk-Creek Mountain. After locating the cave, he became impatient waiting for the beast to appear and commanded someone to be stung up and bled as bait. Novel, Chapter 52 Sensing an opportunity to rid herself of the girl she considered a rival, Wang Lingjiao suggested Mianmian. Wen Chao was originally hesitant, but Wang Lingjiao's flirtations managed to convince him. However, Lan Wangji and Jin Zixuan protected Mianmian, and a fight broke out in the cave. Novel, Chapter 52 Wei Wuxian disarmed Wen Chao with ease and held a sword to his throat. He quoted the warning of the Qishan Wen Sect's Wen Mao that "those who abused their power should be killed. Not only that, they should be beheaded for tens of thousands to revile so that those to come would beware." Naturally, Wen Chao reacted with fury, not recognizing that those were the words of his ancestor. Novel, Chapter 52 After the Tortoise of Slaughter made its appearance during the furor, Wen Chao, Wang Lingjiao, Wen Zhuliu, and the rest of the Wen disciples escaped, leaving their trainees trapped in the cave with the murderous creature. Novel, Chapter 53 Massacre of Lotus Pier Wen Chao sent Wang Lingjiao to the Yunmeng Jiang Sect's Lotus Pier to continue Wen Ruohan's plan to establish supervisory offices in every city, and gave Wen Zhuliu orders to protect her. After she demanded Wei Wuxian's hand cut off as a punishment for his actions in the cave, Yu Ziyuan attempted to kill Wang Lingjiao. Once Wen Zhuliu rescued her, Wang Lingjiao sent a signal to the nearby Qishan Wen Sect cultivators to incite the massacre of Lotus Pier.Novel, Chapter 57Novel, Chapter 58 After his victory, Wen Chao mocked Jiang Fengmian and Yu Ziyuan for their deaths, though he remarked that Yu Ziyuan was beautiful. Novel, Chapter 59 Wen Chao then declared Jiang Cheng, Wei Wuxian, and Jiang Yanli fugitives. When Jiang Cheng was captured, Wen Chao tried out the Yunmeng Jiang Sect's discipline whip, forever scarring his chest, before ordering Wen Zhuliu to melt Jiang Cheng's core. Novel, Chapter 59 Once he captured Wei Wuxian, who had rescued Jiang Cheng from him not long before, Wen Chao expressed delight in the idea of torturing Wei Wuxian to death. Wen Chao was only slightly perturbed when Wei Wuxian vowed to become a vicious ghost and curse the Qishan Wen Sect once he died. Novel, Chapter 60 Wen Chao then brought a beaten Wei Wuxian up to the Yiling Burial Mounds, gleefully detailing how no one had been able to tame its resentful energy. He then threw Wei Wuxian from his sword into the Burial Mounds, fully expecting him to die a gruesome death. Novel, Chapter 60 Death About three months after the launch of the Sunshot Campaign, Wen Chao received a letter detailing his elder brother's death. Thus, he was initially irritated when Wang Lingjiao began screaming. By the time he approached her, she had already gone mad from the influence of Wei Wuxian's Demonic Cultivation. Novel, Chapter 61 Though Wen Chao screamed for Wen Zhuliu to save him, his penis was bitten off by Wang Lingjiao. He eventually fell victim to the same madness, eating the flesh off his own legs and hands. To save his life, Wen Zhuliu took Wen Chao and fled the scene. Novel, Chapter 61Novel, Chapter 62 Wei Wuxian, Jiang Cheng, and Lan Wangji located their hiding spot. Though Wen Zhuliu had applied medicine and attempted to coax Wen Chao to eat, Wen Chao was in a pathetic state of mind, too terrified of meat to eat. After the three revealed themselves, Wen Chao babbled and drooled onto his fingerless hands, while Wen Zhuliu struggled in vain to save him. Novel, Chapter 61Novel, Chapter 62 Lan Wangji protested the idea of torturing him to death, but Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian overruled him. Wen Chao died after prolonged torture, kneeling in the direction of Lotus Pier. Novel, Chapter 62 Relationships Wen Ruohan While severely wounded and hunted by Wei Wuxian, Wen Chao expressed a desire to reach his father, implying that he associated some level of safety and trust with Wen Ruohan. Novel, Chapter 61 Wen Xu Wen Chao became extremely irritable after he received a letter detailing his elder brother's demise, implying some level of care. Novel, Chapter 61 Wen Zhuliu Wen Zhuliu was not fond of Wen Chao's character, but obeyed him without question for the sake of Wen Ruohan. Novel, Chapter 58 After Wei Wuxian's initial demonic attack, Wen Zhuliu attempted to carry Wen Chao back to his father alive. He took care of his severe injuries and attempted to coax him to eat. In return, Wen Chao begged Wen Zhuliu not to leave him, even offering him a place as his brother. Novel, Chapter 61 When asked if he still wanted to save Wen Chao's "dog life," Wen Zhuliu replied that he would die trying. Novel, Chapter 62 Wang Lingjiao Wen Chao was initially smitten by his mistress's coquettish behaviors, though that did not keep him faithful to her, as he harassed Mianmian at the training camp not long into their relationship. Novel, Chapter 52 However, by the end of his life, Wen Chao tired of Wang Lingjiao. He only kept her around for sex, as he feared that any new woman he found would secretly be an assassin sent by another sect. Novel, Chapter 61 Wife Wen Chao chose a new mistress every six months, implying he did not care much for his wife. Novel, Chapter 61 Wen Qing Wen Qing expressed a desire to avoid Wen Chao as best she could, and expressed disgust for his mistress. Novel, Chapter 60 Wen Ning After Wen Ning's shyness led to a subpar archery demonstration, Wen Chao laughed at his expense. Novel, Chapter 59 Wei Wuxian Wei Wuxian was one of the four young men Wen Chao begrudged for winning the archery competition he had expected to win. Novel, Chapter 51 Initially, Wei Wuxian merely considered him arrogant and irritating, and enjoyed using Wen Mao's words to embarrass Wen Chao in the cave of the Tortoise of Slaughter. After Wen Chao massacred Lotus Pier and melted Jiang Cheng's core in revenge for his humiliation, Wei Wuxian despised Wen Chao. Novel, Chapter 58Novel, Chapter 59 When Wen Chao captured Wei Wuxian, he declared his intent to torment him for a long while before killing him. Wei Wuxian, in turn, vowed that after he died, he would "definitely become a ferocious ghost and haunt the Qishan Wen Sect day and night, cursing all of you!" Novel, Chapter 60 When Wen Chao threw him into the Burial Mounds for a torturous death, Wei Wuxian learned demonic cultivation in order to escape. After escaping, Wei Wuxian's first task was to obtain brutal revenge upon Wen Chao, Wen Zhuliu, and Wang Lingjiao. Novel, Chapter 61Novel, Chapter 62 Trivia *''Chao'' (晁) is normally used exclusively as a surname, but this character can also mean "dawn" and is often associated with the sun. Novel, Chapter 51 *Due to censorship, Wen Chao dies in a different manner in the animation, where he's impaled by materialized resentful energy before being torn into pieces. Animation, Episode 15 References Category:Characters Category:Qishan Wen Sect Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased